Songs of Two Hearts
by keepitlost
Summary: [CSI: Miami] SpeedCalleigh songfics, come inside for more info! Story 4 is up! DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Please Don't Drive Me Home Tonight

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my cat, so the only person that would benefit from someone suing me is my mom, who hates him with a passion. But, of course, I would LOVE to own Tim! The song is called 'Tuesday Morning,' and it's by Michelle Branch. I just got her new album, and it's great! Go buy it!  
  
Rating: PG-13? Really, unless it's NC-17 or R, I see no reasons for ratings!  
  
Pairing: Speed/Calleigh  
  
Author's Note: Hey all! I decided to write some S/C song fics while on a road trip a few weeks ago. This one isn't my favorite, but I believe I wrote it while I was literally being driven crazy by my 11 year old brother, and my only choices were to go to fanfic land or jump out of our van along a highway in the middle of nowhere. Seriously, over the whole trip, he sneezed on me about 50 times (he has really bad allergies), spilled pop on me twice (once it was in the van and it got all over my pillow too, and he didn't tell me about it, so I found out when I got out of the van and my butt was all wet. The second time, it was in McDonald's, in front of a ton of people), he stuck food in my mouth while I was sleeping (and it was food that I didn't like), dropped tomato on my leg, etc. Anyway, I have 5 songfics written, each with S/C pairing. None of them have anything to do with one another, but I'm going to post them all in here. I missed about 6 episodes of CSI: Miami (I know, how could I?! But I fell in love with the show Miracles, which lasted SUCH a long time, lol), so some things may be wrong in some of my stories. All I can say is deal, that's why they call it fanFICTION, lol. But don't worry, I'm watching all the repeats to catch up. Oh, and if you guys know any good S/C websites or message boards, can you please tell me the address, 'cause I can't find any. Anyway, the titles of each story are a line out of the song used, instead of just the song title, 'cause I thought that would be more interesting (my brother picked out the overall title, so yes, it sucks, but I'm REALLY bad at story titles). And, I picked out quotes that kinda fit with the story just because, like I've said before, I was bored and on the verge of going insane. Anyway, let me know what you think! Oh, and the words in * are the quotes, and the ones in ~*~ are the lyrics! Luv ya all 2 bits!  
  
*  
  
The good, the bad, hardship, joy, tragedy, love and happiness are all interwoven into one indescribable whole that one calls life. You cannot separate the good from the bad, and perhaps there is no need to do so.- Jacqueline Bouvier Kennedy Onassis  
  
*  
  
~*~  
  
I remember stormy weather,  
  
The way the sky looks when it's cold.  
  
And you were with me,   
  
content with walking,  
  
so unaware of the world.  
  
~*~  
  
Calleigh sat on the sand, watching the waves lap against the shore and the clouds in the sky darken. It looked like Miami was going to have one of those rain storms they experienced occasionally.  
  
"Calleigh? What are you doing here?" asked a voice from behind her.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," she replied as she watched Tim sit down beside her.  
  
"It's a public beach."  
  
"Just because a place is public doesn't mean that Tim Speedle goes there. Chuck E. Cheese is a public place."  
  
"Good point. I just come here sometimes, to be alone."  
  
"Exactly," she replied dully.  
  
"You're thinking about Janet, aren't you?"  
  
She looked down, silently giving him her answer.  
  
"You know it's not your fault, Calleigh."  
  
"That's what everyone tells me, but...,"she trailed off.  
  
"I know what it's like," Tim said quietly, and she could tell by the look in his eyes not to ask about it right now.  
  
~*~  
  
Please don't drive me home tonight,  
  
'cause I dont want to feel alone.  
  
Please don't drive me home tonight,  
  
'cause I don't wanna go.  
  
Tuesday morning, in the dark,  
  
I was finding out who you are.  
  
~*~  
  
After his last comment, the two sat in silence until the clouds finally opened up and began pouring rain.  
  
"Come on, I'll walk you to your car," Tim said, standing up as the rain began to soak through his shirt.  
  
"I--I walked here," she replied, shivering slightly.  
  
"Well, I'll drive you, then. Come on, you're already cold."  
  
"Wait, Tim," she said, and grabbed his hand to stop him. "I don't wanna go home tonight."  
  
He looked in her eyes and knew what she meant.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded, and then walked ahead of him toward his bike.  
  
~*~  
  
I took your picture while you were sleeping,  
  
and then I paced around the room.  
  
If I had known then that these things happen,  
  
would they have happened with you?  
  
~*~  
  
Calleigh propped her head up on her elbow, watching Tim as he slept. This was the most peaceful she'd ever seen him, and she wondered for a moment about his comment earlier.  
  
'What is it that haunts his beautiful, brown eyes during the day?' she thought.  
  
She smiled slightly when she realized he had probably often wondered the same about her.  
  
She looked over at the clock and was surprised that it was already 3:30 am. She wanted to get out of there before Tim woke up.  
  
~*~  
  
Please don't drive me home tonight,  
  
cause I dont want to feel alone.  
  
Please don't drive me home tonight,  
  
cause I don't wanna go.  
  
Tuesday morning, in the dark,  
  
I was finding out who I was.  
  
~*~  
  
She silently crawled out of his bed and began getting dressed. She wasn't ready to experience the 'morning after' awkwardness quite yet. Besides, she wanted a shower and clean clothes. It was Tuesday, after all, which meant work.  
  
"Shit," she cursed silently under her breath as she realized that she didn't have her car.  
  
She opted to call a taxi from the kitchen phone. She shut his apartment door quietly behind her as she went to go wait for her cab.  
  
~*~  
  
And if you turned around to see me,  
  
and I was gone,   
  
you should have looked outside your window,  
  
'cause the sun was coming up.  
  
The sun was coming up.  
  
~*~  
  
She told the driver her address, then sat starring out the window at passing objects. The rain had stopped, leaving everything slick and wet.  
  
She wondered if it would be weird when she saw Tim at work later. Both of them knew that it wasn't the last time he wouldn't be driving her home. Now they just had to wait until the morning when she was ready to stay.  
  
~*~  
  
Please don't drive me home tonight,  
  
'cause I dont want to feel alone.  
  
Tuesday morning, in the dark,  
  
we were finding out who we are.  
  
Who we are,  
  
who we are.  
  
~*~  
  
The End! Ok, now, you see that purple button down there? Yes, the one that says 'GO'? Yeah, well his name is Bob, and he's my new best friend. And you know what? Bob feels REALLY special when people click on him and leave me reviews! So please help Bob feel appreciated! If you do, I'll put the next story up ASAP. Thanks! 


	2. And I Will Sing

Disclaimer: Still just own a whiny, fat, pain in the ass cat. Still want to own Tim. This song is called 'Angel's Lullaby,' by Richard Marx.   
  
Rating: PG. Still see no reason for ratings!  
  
Pairing: Still Speed/Calleigh  
  
Author's Note: Hey! Here's my second story! This one is a little bit different in that the song is being sung, but you should be able to tell when it's the lyrics. This fic is just a really short, cute, fluffy one (I must have wrote it while I was in a good mood, lol), so enjoy! And to Black Raven, the last song was 'Tuesday Morning' by Michelle Branch. The names are in the disclaimer. Luv ya all 2 bits!  
  
*  
  
The entire sum of existence is the magic of being needed by just one person.- Vi Putnam  
  
*  
  
"'I was never alive, 'til the day I was blessed with you. When I hold you late at night, I know what I was put here to do. I turn off the world and listen to you sigh. And I will sing my Angel's Lullaby.'"  
  
Calleigh awoke and looked over at the baby monitor on her night stand. She smiled when she heard soft singing coming over it. She crawled out of bed and quietly crept down the hall to the nursery, peaking inside. There stood her husband in the middle of the room, rocking their 3 month old son, Kyle Timothy Speedle, trying to get him back to sleep.  
  
"'Know I'm forever near, the one you can always call. Right now all you know to fear are the shadows on your wall. I'm here close enough to kiss the tears you cry. And I will sing my Angel's Lullaby.'"  
  
"Why, Tim Speedle," she said, leaning against the door frame, "In all the years I've known you, including the year and a half we've been married, I never knew that you could sing, much less that you were a fan of Richard Marx."  
  
"Well, I have to leave some things a mystery, that way you'll always be surprised," he replied as she walked over to them. "Sorry we woke you, I was trying to let you get some sleep."  
  
"That's okay," Calleigh said as Tim gently handed her Kyle, who was still wide awake. "Hey, Baby Boy. I believe that Daddy was at 'So tell me how to stop the years from racing. Is there a secret someone knows? I'll never catch all the memories I'm chasing. I'll never be ready to let go.'"  
  
As she sang, Tim wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder and smiling down at their son. They began to slowly rock back and forth, calming Kyle's fussing.  
  
"'And when the world seems cold and you feel that all of your strength is gone, there may be one tiny voice, your reason to carry on,'" Tim continued, and both noticed that Kyle's eyes began to droop.  
  
"'And when I'm not close enough to kiss the tears you cry, you will sing your Angel's Lullaby,'" Calleigh sang softly as she lowered Kyle into his crib.  
  
"'Let this be our Angel's Lullaby,'" they both sang, and their angel finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
The End! Told you it was sappy! Anyway, Bob the Button really liked the attention he got before (but to any silent readers, he would love a little bit more!), and I think if it stopped, he would sink into a deep depression. I really can't afford to send him to a shrink, so please don't let that happen! Thanks! And the next story should be up soon! 


	3. All I Wanted to Say

Disclaimer: Yup, still have my cat. Nope, still don't own Tim. The song is 'One Sweet Day' by Mariah Carey and Boyz II Men.  
  
Rating: Not NC-17 and not R, so don't worry about it.  
  
Pairing: Uh-huh, still Speed/Calleigh.  
  
Author's Note: Hey peoples! Here's the third story! This is actually my very, very favorite one. It's supposed to be sad/sappy, but if you don't cry, I won't be offended, lol. Enjoy!  
  
*  
  
The greatest weakness of humans is their hesitancy to tell others how much they love them while they're still alive.- Orlando A. Battista  
  
*  
  
"Calleigh, are you sure you want to stay here?" Horatio asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I just need a few minutes by myself," she replied, putting on a brave front.  
  
He nodded slowly and she gave him a quick hug before he turned and walked toward his car.  
  
Everyone else had left a little while before, and now Calleigh stood by herself in a sea of headstones.  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry I never told you   
  
All I wanted to say   
  
And now it's too late to hold you   
  
'Cause you've flown away   
  
So far away   
  
~*~  
  
She turned and walked over to one particular grave and knelt down on her knees, not caring that the fresh dirt was getting on her black dress.  
  
She reached out her hand and traced the name carved into the new marble headstone.   
  
'Timothy Speedle,' she spelled as her fingers followed the indents.  
  
"Hey, Tim, it's me," she said quietly, pulling her hand back.  
  
~*~  
  
Never had I imagined   
  
Living without your smile   
  
Feeling and knowing you hear me   
  
It keeps me alive,   
  
Alive   
  
~*~  
  
"You know something? Life really isn't fair, is it? I mean, first you lose your best friend, and then I lose mine, and when we finally become close to eachother, God goes and screws with us again."   
  
She sighed. After Janet had died, she had broke down one day in the lab, where Tim had found her. He drove her home and had comforted her. He opened up to her, told her about his past and the loss of his own best friend. She spilled about her past too, about dealing with her father when she was so young and how he had gotten drunk on many nights, taking it out on her and her mother. They made love for the first time that night, but they became more than lovers. They trusted eachother, more than they had ever trusted anyone else, lost best friends included. And it wasn't fair that he was gone now, too.  
  
~*~  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven   
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way   
  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
  
One sweet day   
  
~*~  
  
It wasn't fair that a 17 year old boy had gotten drunk off his ass at a party and then got behind the wheel of a car. It wasn't fair that he had been so disoriented that he ran a red light and hit Tim's motorcycle. It wasn't fair that they boy had walked away with only a fractured wrist and Tim had died. It wasn't fair that someone once again had to be ripped out of her life.  
  
~*~  
  
Darling, I never showed you   
  
Assumed you'd always be there   
  
I took your presence for granted   
  
But I always cared   
  
And I miss the love we shared   
  
~*~  
  
And she felt guilty. After all, Tim had been on his way to her apartment for dinner. After a heart-to-heart with Alexx, she had an epiphany and realized that she had fallen in love with Tim. After some convincing from both Alexx and Eric, she had decided to tell him. She was scared, but Eric assured her as Tim's best friend that he felt the same and that everyone could see how much he loved her by the way he looked at her, so she invited him to her apartment for dinner at 6 o'clock that night. She was going to do a very un-Calleigh-like thing and take a risk, put her heart on the line.  
  
~*~  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven   
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way   
  
And I know eventually we'll be together   
  
One sweet day   
  
~*~  
  
She had watched her microwave clock turn to 7:13, and then stood up, frustrated. She put all the food in the fridge, mad that he didn't even have the decency to call her.  
  
'Maybe it's for the best,' she had thought. 'If this is the way it's going to be, I'm sure as hell not going to admit my feelings to him.'  
  
She was headed to her bedroom to change into her pajamas when her phone rang. Assuming it was Tim, she put on her best professional voice. She wasn't going to let him see how much he had upset her.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Calleigh, it's Horatio."  
  
"Horatio? What's wrong?" she asked as she heard the tone of his voice.  
  
He sighed and took a deep breath, "There's been an accident, Calleigh. A drunk driver hit Tim's motorcycle."  
  
Her stomach lurched, and she felt like she was going to throw up.  
  
"He's okay, though, right? Please tell me he's okay," she pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry, Cal. He didn't make it," he paused, and when she didn't respond, he continued. "He had his work ID on him, so they called me and..."  
  
Calleigh sunk to her knees, not even hearing Horatio's words anymore.  
  
"Hey, Calleigh, are you going to be okay? I'm needed here, but I can send Eric over--"  
  
"I'll be fine," Calleigh said, interrupting, and turned off the phone.  
  
She sat there in the middle of her living room floor for a few minutes, trying to stay strong and keep up her typical Calleigh front, but she still dissolved into tears.  
  
'Tim isn't gone. He can't be gone. This is all a nightmare,' she had told herself, but she knew it was true.  
  
She didn't know how long she sat there, crying like she'd never, ever cried before.  
  
~*~  
  
Although the sun will never shine the same   
  
I'll always look to a brighter day   
  
Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep   
  
You will always listen as I pray   
  
~*~  
  
And now here she was, a few days later, after managing to quit crying long enough to get out of bed and attend the funeral.  
  
"I never got a chance to tell you something, Tim. I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. You were my rock, the one solid in my life I've always been looking for. I don't know if you felt the same, and I guess I'll never know, but I had to tell you. That's all I wanted to say," she whispered, wiping away the tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
She stood up, reluctant to go, but right now all she wanted to do was go crawl back into bed and hide under the covers again. She knew she'd be back soon.  
  
~*~  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven   
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way   
  
And I know eventually we'll be together   
  
One sweet day   
  
~*~  
  
Calleigh shut her apartment door and headed for her bedroom.   
  
'Pajama time,' she thought wearily, then stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
There on her pillow was a yellow tulip. A million thoughts rushed to her head at once.  
  
'How did that get there? My apartment door was locked. The only people that know I like yellow tulips are my dad, who is probably in some sleazy bar right now, and Tim..."  
  
~*~  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven   
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way   
  
And I know eventually we'll be together   
  
One sweet day   
  
~*~  
  
That's when she knew. She knew with all her heart and soul that it was from Tim. She picked it up, and for the first time in days, a smile graced her lips.  
  
He loved her too.  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry I never told you   
  
All I wanted to say   
  
~*~  
  
The End! See, I told you there was some sap. Anyway, Bob has fallen in love with you all, and he would be absolutely heartbroken if you didn't love him back. So, please click on him and make him a happy button! Thanks! The next story will be up ASAP! 


	4. I Don't Want a lot for Christmas

Disclaimer: Hey, all, I've got a new idea! You all can sue me, but you have to take my brother, too! Lol, ok, I still own nothing, but would love to own Speed! Anyway, the song is 'All I Want for Christmas' by Mariah Carey.  
  
Rating: NC-17! NC-17! Okay, not really, it's like, probably G, PG at the most. Wow.  
  
Pairing: Horatio/Calleigh and Speed/Alexx. Yeah, right! S/C all the way!  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I know it's like, the middle of summer, but I love this song, so work with it. Think of it as Christmas in July like they used to do on all those mattress commercials! Only, you don't get a free pillow, sorry! Lol, Luv ya all 2 bits!  
  
*  
  
Christmas waves a magic wand over this world, and behold, everything is softer and more beautiful.- Norman Vincent Peale  
  
*  
  
~*~  
  
I don't want a lot for Christmas   
  
There's just one thing I need   
  
I don't care about the presents   
  
Underneath the Christmas tree   
  
I just want you for my own   
  
More than you could ever know   
  
Make my wish come true...   
  
All I want for Christmas   
  
Is you...   
  
~*~  
  
Calleigh put the last ornament on the tree and stepped back to look at it. It looked a little better, but it was still weak and meager. But really, what did she expect to get when she went out at 7 pm on Christmas Eve, in Miami no less, to get a Christmas tree? The rest of her decorations had been put up only a few hours earlier. She wouldn't have put decorations up at all if not for a phone call she had received that afternoon.  
  
~*~  
  
I don't want a lot for Christmas   
  
There is just one thing I need   
  
I don't care about the presents   
  
Underneath the Christmas tree   
  
I don't need to hang my stocking   
  
There upon the fireplace   
  
Santa Claus won't make me happy   
  
With a toy on Christmas day   
  
I just want you for my own   
  
More than you could ever know   
  
Make my wish come true   
  
All I want for Christmas is you...   
  
You baby   
  
~*~  
  
Her mom had called, letting her daughter know that they wanted to come over for Christmas dinner, which was a big surprise to Calleigh, who knew her parents hardly wanted to do anything together. This obviously meant her father wasn't drinking, for the moment at least, and her mother must be in a good mood because Christmas was her favorite holiday, which was exactly the reason for Calleigh's last minutes decorating. She didn't feel like listening to her mom's bitching on Christmas.  
  
~*~  
  
I won't ask for much this Christmas   
  
I won't even wish for snow   
  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting   
  
Underneath the mistletoe   
  
I won't make a list and send it   
  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick   
  
I won't even stay awake to   
  
Hear those magic reindeer click   
  
'Cause I just want you here tonight   
  
Holding on to me so tight   
  
What more can I do   
  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you,   
  
You...   
  
~*~  
  
She studied the pathetic tree and realized that there were no presents under it. Not that it mattered, the only thing her dad would appreciate would be a bottle of Vodka, and her mom wouldn't be satisfied with anything. She didn't have anyone she could call a real friend anymore, just close co-workers, and all they exchanged were a few 'Have a good Christmas' and 'Happy Holidays' in the hallway. Besides, there was only one thing she wanted for Christmas, and that was a 'someone,' not a 'something.' She didn't even know when she started having feelings for him. Sometime after Janet's death, she supposed, but she did know that her and Tim would never be together.  
  
~*~  
  
All the lights are shining   
  
So brightly everywhere   
  
And the sound of children's   
  
Laughter fills the air   
  
And everyone is singing   
  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing   
  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -   
  
won't you please bring my baby to me...   
  
~*~  
  
She sighed and went into the kitchen to see what she could find to cook tomorrow. Her mother had volunteered to bring a salad.  
  
'Gee, thanks, Mom,' she thought sarcastically. 'That's gonna save me a ton of work.'  
  
She looked up as the doorbell rang.  
  
"Who could be here at this time on Christmas Eve?" she wondered out loud. "Probably carolers or something."  
  
She was shocked when she opened the door to reveal Tim, not a group of singing people.  
  
~*~  
  
Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas   
  
This is all I'm asking for   
  
I just want to see my baby   
  
Standing right outside my door   
  
Oh I just want him for my own   
  
More than you could ever know   
  
Make my wish come true   
  
Baby all I want for Christmas is   
  
You...   
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, Calleigh."  
  
"Tim. What are you doing here?" she asked casually.  
  
"I just stopped by to see how your Christmas Eve was going."  
  
"Oh," she replied, not mentioning that he could have just as easily called, but it wasn't like she minded.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"How is it going?"  
  
"Fine," she replied, still wondering why he had really stopped by.  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Yeah," she said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.   
  
This small talk was getting them nowhere. She was about to invite him in when he took her by surprise once again and leaned in to kiss her. She, of course, kissed him back, only pulling away when her lungs screamed for oxygen.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked breathlessly, her heart pounding in her chest.  
  
He smiled slyly and pointed to the top of the door frame. Mistletoe. She had forgotten she had put it there, continuing a tradition her mom did every year.  
  
"Oh, of course," she said, forcing a smile and trying to hide her disappointment.  
  
"And because I wanted to," he added, lifting her chin so she had to look into his eyes.   
  
He leaned in for another kiss, and she responded even more than the first time, if that was possible.  
  
They finally pulled apart, and he rested his forehead on hers.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Calleigh," he whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
All I want for Christmas is you, Baby...   
  
~*~  
  
Merry Christmas! The End! Lol, for his Christmas present, Bob the Button would really like to be clicked and have a review left for me! Thanks, the last fic will be up soon! 


End file.
